


Reality Awaits

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [25]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Madness, Reality, over the rainbow, strange world, wrong decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure if he could function here in this place at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #27: Strange World.

He wasn’t sure if he could function here in this place at all. The voices in his head told him that it might be a temporary situation, that reality awaited him somewhere. Probably over the rainbow.

Strange clothes, strange people, yet so familiar. Nothing had prepared him for this world.

He didn’t fit in and though at first he hadn’t even wanted to, he found that he'd actually tried subconsiously. But he wasn’t raised to live in this decade, it wasn’t what fate had laid out for him.

He just wanted to be average and he couldn’t do it here.


End file.
